Project Summary/Abstract The Rhode Island State Health Laboratory (RI SHL) is a member of the FERN and as such, is committed to preparedness for detection and response to foodborne disease outbreaks. The laboratory seeks to augment this capability through participation in the FDA / FERN Microbiology Cooperative Agreement (FDA/FERN Micro CAP). With the support of this award the RI SHL will augment and train staff on a variety of equipment platforms and protocols specified by the FDA and FERN, will participate in methods development and proficiency testing, will provide surge capacity for FDA food testing, and will agree to share all testing results with FDA / FERN through eLEXNET.